That Time of Year
by HarryGinnyfan
Summary: Ginny isn't talking to Harry, Hermione, or Ron. Not after what happened over the summer. But what will happen when Hogwarts is hosting a Yule Ball, and she is forced to attend? Not just a fluffy Yule Ball fic you will see.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I merely played with JKR's characters.**_

_To clear this up… This is Ginny's POV and it is her sixth year. Harry remains at Hogwarts (for not at least) and we are nearing Christmas time. Minerva is the headmistress for the time being. The italics are flashbacks. Please read and review!_

Yuletide, mistletoe, treacle tarts, pumpkin juice, savory seasoned meats, snowflakes, carols, family, fresh pine scents. This is what everyone thinks of during the Christmas season. Everyone except Ginny, that is.

Ginny moved her fork uselessly around her plate, mindlessly moving carrots to the outskirts of her plate while listening to Ron babble on and on about what he assumed would be at the Christmas feast. Well, it was better then what he usually talked about: plans… without her. They never actually _talked_ about anything. More like whispering in huddled corners, faces so close that she actually spotted Ron leaning in towards Hermione, blushing. Normally, that would have made her snicker and she would have teased him for all eternity. Now, however, she just wanted to stay away from everyone.

She hadn't always wanted to stay away, though. Her immediate thoughts last June were that she was never going to let him win. If Harry wanted her to stay away from him for her safety, then she would go right along with him. Nothing could stop her. Well, one thing could stop her – treating her like they did when she was in her second year. Ginny had tried, oh had she tried, to get in on their secret plans and show them she wasn't afraid. She remembered one day in particular at The Burrow she had tried to join in their conversation…

_They had been talking in huddled whispers the entire morning, Hermione throwing crumpled paper around the room in frustration, books piled around them miles high. Ginny sat in the next room staring at the wall. She wasn't proud of herself, sulking around like a damsel in distress. She had secretly vowed to herself that she would never ever be in that position again. For a split moment she wondered what girl in the right mind would want to swoon over some guy and be completely helpless. _

_But that wasn't important. What was important was that she would get in on their plans. It was the first step in getting Harry back. Through she didn't want to admit it, she needed him. _

_Abruptly getting up, she walked over to the door and considered whether she would knock. No – it would make her look to helpless and they might not let her in then. Ginny opened the door and stepped inside._

"_Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Ron screamed at her, jumping to his feet. Ginny wasn't sure whether he looked more surprised or angry._

"_I'm here to figure out what you are doing because I'm coming with you." Ginny replied, surprised it came out evenly when she was boiling._

"_Ginny…" Harry didn't even look at her. He looked straight into her forehead._

"_What?" She retorted._

"_You're…you're too… young." He finished lamely._

"_Excuse me?" She practically screamed, daring Harry to look up at her. But he didn't. Instead, he turned to Hermione and looked at her, pleadingly._

"_Ginny, listen, what Harry is trying to say is that you are in too much danger and we don't need any more people to go with us. You don't understand – you have no idea what we are doing and it's unfair to volunteer when you really have no idea. And besides, you aren't of age."_

_Ginny stared without blinking. She couldn't be hearing this. Hermione take Harry and Ron's side?_

"_Since when do you know what Harry's trying to say? Huh?" Ginny didn't bother controlling her voice as she yelled at them. She was too busy controlling her tears, making sure they didn't trickle down her face which would only prove them right. "And I'm not of AGE? Since when did that matter to you three?"_

_They all stared back; Ron's mouth hanging open, but Hermione was the quickest to recover._

"_Oh, Ginny!" She cried and rushed over to put an arm around Ginny's shoulder. But Ginny stepped away from her. "It's just that after what happened your first year and it might not be safe for you. I mean, you are already a target and I don't know if… we… could handle it."_

_Ginny desperately fought back the tears that were preparing to cascade down her face. So they didn't think she could handle the pressure of what they were to be doing? Didn't think ickle Ginny Weasley could handle it?_

"_How dare you! Bringing up my first year and using it against me? You KNOW that wasn't my fault and you KNOW you are being an arse! You really don't think I could handle it? Don't look at me like that! I know you edited your sentence and changed the 'you' to a 'we'. I cannot believe you all!" Ginny paused, but she wasn't done. Not yet._

"_You don't understand. Tom controlled me. Do you know how that feels like? I DON'T THINK SO! You truly don't get it. I HAVE to fight him. I HAVE to. I…" But Ginny couldn't go any further because the dreaded teardrops had fallen. She spun around walked out, slamming the door, immediately collapsing into tears._

But that moment was a long time ago. Since then, she had kept out of everything, ignoring all of them. Not one of them came after her or spoke directly to her since. She kept telling herself that none of this mattered – they weren't her friends. But she was fooling herself.

Her other Gryffindor friends in her year kept her a little preoccupied, her professors also helped with the enormous piles of homework they started the first day of school. For the first time, Ginny was not behind and for once she didn't have a huge stack of papers that were waiting to be completed.

"Ginny!" Sarah shouted to her from across the table. Startled, Ginny sent one of her carrots soaring through the air onto a disgruntled Gryffindor's plate.

"Oh, sorry… yeah?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Umm… no. Sorry. What did you say?" Ginny now looked at Sarah, giving her encouragement to continue what she was saying.

"Oh, it's fine! But honestly, you have been so scattered these days!" Sarah talked animatedly, using her hands as much as possible. "Anyway, you never got a chance to tell me whether you are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break."

"Oh, well I'm really not sure yet." That was only partially true. Ginny knew that she would be wherever Harry wasn't.

"Attention students!" The Great Hall became soon quiet as everyone turned their attention to the podium where the Headmistress, McGonagall, was speaking. "I have some bad news as well as some good news to announce. As you all know, Christmas is soon approaching. Some of you may have been wondering why the sign up list has not yet gone around to see who is staying at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, everyone will be staying at Hogwarts this year as it is not safe to venture out quite yet." Some grumblings were heard and she waited until she had everyone's' attention again. "However because of this, Hogwarts will be hosting another Yule Ball to get into the season. It will take place on the 24th of December and formal wear is required. Thank you."

Ginny stared at the Headmistress, mouth hanging slightly open.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I merely played with J.K.R.'s characters._**

_A/N: Sorry this too so long, guys! I was having tons of writer's block during the first half of this. Please read and review and let me know what you like and don't like, what you want or don't want._

Ginny sat there, her mouth hanging open. Was this some kind of cruel joke that the school was planning against her? Purposely planning a ball to see how miserable Ginny Weasley could possibly get? Making sure Harry Potter would be there dancing with a stunning girl, breaking her heart and nauseating her stomach?

"Oh, isn't it wonderful? A Yule Ball – and we are finally of age! Last time, I sat in the dormitory and listened to the Weird Sisters play in the Great Hall, longingly. Now, we really are going to get to be there and listen to them for real! You went to the ball last year and you need to tell me about it! You know… the food, dancing, dresses, socializing. I need to know all about it! And then what to wear? Oh I have really pretty pink dress robes or maybe I should wear my blue ones? You have to help me pick them out later! Oh, and then there are all the accessories. Well, no matter! There is a Hogsmeade trip next weekend and they must have known it all along and planned it that way! How clever! And then there are dates. Maybe I will just go alone, but a date would be nice. Nobody would ask me though. I'm not like you who will have all the guys in the school lining up to ask you. I am sooo jealous! You could choose any boy you want to go with! So who will you choose?" Sarah leaned in, beaming, to hear Ginny's response.

But Ginny couldn't have any guy she wanted. Not Harry Potter.

"Oh, I don't know. I might not even go with anyone." Ginny replied as lightly as she could with a tense laugh. Though she loved Sarah's babbling, she would have given anything in the world to make her stop now. But it wasn't that easy.

"You may not go with anyone?" repeated Sarah in disbelief. "You, Ginny Weasley, who has gotten asked out a bazillion times just because you smiled at them? You even dated Harry Potter! What happened between you two anyway? You just owled me one summer afternoon, after I asked about him, and ranted on about how he was an insufferable git." Ginny winced visibly and shushed at Sarah. But the damage was done. Every person at the Gryffindor table was staring right at her.

Ginny lowered her head and dared not look at any of the dumbstruck faces staring at her. Why hadn't she just told Sarah in the first place instead of running away from all her problems? But now that she was already running, she couldn't stop now.

Without a word, Ginny had bolted from the table, but not before she heard Harry mutter her name, incredulously. Tears lingered dangerously in the corners of her eyes as she ran out of the Great Hall.

Ginny sat idly in the library with her back to a bookshelf, subconsciously staring at the book. It had been four days since the ball was announced and four days since she had made a fool of herself in front of the entire table. It wasn't that Harry _wasn't_ an insufferable git, because he was. There was no denying it. He even had the nerve to attempt to speak to her. She had seen him consistently following her, or attempting to catch her eye, staring right at her. Oh, those eyes of his! She had just barely caught herself from staring at him in the common room last night. Though unable to admit it to herself, she desperately missed him.

"Hey! How's the essay going?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to her.

But Ginny didn't even need to reply as Sarah correctly guessed, half exasperated.

"You haven't even started it. Still thinking about Harry? You know I'm really sorry I said that. I didn't realize everyone was listening…" Sarah was once again apologizing. They had already gone over this as Ginny thought she owed Sarah an explanation. She told her all about how they had broken up and about the conversation over the summer (with the exception of her crying). Ginny just wished Sarah would stop apologizing! It was her fault that she didn't tell Sarah in the first place and it's now too late to change anything.

"Sarah! For the millionth time, it's okay!" Ginny forced a smile.

"Yes, well. I have gossip about the ball. Maybe it will even cheer you up!"

Oh boy. Last time Sarah had tried to cheer her up she got her a box of singing tissues that sang 'get well' tunes. It just made Ginny's nose get red from using every single tissue, attempting to make them die.

"So I was in the common room, just doing that essay Professor Trelawney assigned us. You know the one about Jupiter's fifth moon revolving slower this year and how that would affect our auras? Anyway, I was just sitting by the window attempting to think of reasons, when Hermione and Ron burst through the portrait hole, bickering as always." After looking at Ginny's face, she paused for a quick breath and a rolling of the eyes, and then continued. "I know, I know. They _always_ argue. But this time it was special. I wasn't trying to pay attention at all, but those two are so loud! They were discussing the ball."

Ginny's ears perked up at this and she looked at Sarah curiously. Encouraged, she started bubbling even faster.

"Yes. So Hermione was _screaming_ because Lavender asked Ron who he was thinking of asking to the ball. Ron apparently replied that he didn't know. So stupid. Anyway, so they came up to the common room screaming and I, miraculously, tuned them out for a while. Suddenly it became quiet, and I heard Hermione almost whisper something about not being a girl. Which was totally odd and Hermione quickly stormed out, sobbing, and hasn't been back."

"And how would this cheer me up?" Ginny had already stood up and was heading towards the door.

"Well, it wouldn't really cheer you up per say, but you have been locked in this room forever and have only stepped out of it a few times. It's about time you had some proper news."

Ginny shook her head and wondered, at times like these, what went through Sarah's head. How would gossip about one of her closest friends and how she was in tears cheer her up? Though she really loved how she didn't have to share her life with Sarah like she did with Hermione, it frustrated her at times like these that they didn't think alike. Poor Hermione!

"I'm going to find Hermione. Now."

Forgetting everything that had happened, Ginny ran out of the library to comfort her friend. After catching her breath, Ginny opened the door of the girls' dormitory to see Hermione lying on her bed, tears running down her cheeks.

"What did my git of a brother do now?" Ginny asked, sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Oh, Ginny! It's all hopeless. Ron will never like me that way. To him I'm just a bushy-haired, S.P.E.W. freak, homework planner giver who-"

"Whoa, Hermione!" Ginny interrupted her. "You and I both know that Ron doesn't think of you like that so don't you dare start again! We've been over this already!"

"I know, I know. But Ginny…" Hermione paused and wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't know any more. Not after what happened a few minutes ago."

Ginny knew perfectly well what had just happened, but Hermione needed to say it herself.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"We were sitting in the Great Hall today at lunch, and Lavender asked Ron who he was going to the ball with. She batted her overly-long eyelashes at him and leaned in close. The dirty lit-" But Hermione broke off and took a deep breath. "Anyway, Ron blushed furiously and muttered something incoherent. Ron then said…"

Hermione paused to clear her throat and attempted to speak in a masculine voice. Ginny was forced to clap a hand to her mouth in order to avoid the cascade of giggles inside of her that were threatening to emerge.

"Oh, umm… I don't know, really." Hermione imitated, contorting her face.

But it was too late. A small suppressed squeal came from Ginny before laughter erupted. It was the first time she had laughed in days. Hermione glared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione. But that voice!" Ginny barely managed to get the sentence out properly.

Now it was Hermione's turn to suppress a giggle or two.

"Go on, go on. What happened next?"

"Okay, so he just got up from the table and started walking as quickly as possible through the door just like you-"

But it was too late. Uncomfortable silence followed her words. Ginny knew perfectly well what she was going to say.

"Ginny, what umm… happened? Hermione finished.

"Not now." Ginny shook her head vehemently. "Go on. So Ron was walking out of the Great Hall…"

"Yes, yes. He was leaving rather quickly. Lavender muttered something to Parvati, but I didn't listen. I stood up and ran after him. I finally caught up with him in the common room. I don't know what I meant to do but, oh Ginny, it was terrible! I ran up to him and demanded an answer to Lavender's question. He looked at me for a few moments which seemed like eternity and just stated very calmly that he was going with _Lavender_."

Hermione paused as Ginny's eyes widened. She had not heard this part. Her brother was going with Lavender Brown? Not only will Hermione be miserable, but they will all have to endure another bout of Won-Won and Lav-Lav?

"I know. And then, I don't' know what came over me! I just stood there, wanting to scream at him or kick him or… something! But all I said was, 'So, you haven't realized I'm a girl yet, huh?' and he froze. I didn't even mean to say that! It just… came out! So I bolted up here and you found me. That's it." Hermione paused for a moment, but she wasn't finished. "Oh, how could I have been so stupid?" Hermione buried her face in her hands as Ginny sat there, stunned.

_How could my **brother** be so stupid? He actually is asking Lavender to the ball to make Hermione jealous? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!_ It was common knowledge throughout the school that Lavender disgusted Ron.

"Hermione, guys are idiots." Ginny paused, realizing she was talking about Harry. She wondered if Hermione noticed this, and thought she might so she added, "Especially the Weasley brothers. Ron is probably the worst. He'll come to his senses…eventually". Ginny muttered the last word to herself, wondering if Ron would ever get it.

"How'd you do it?" Hermione suddenly looked at Ginny through her tear stained eyes.

"Do what?"

"Watch Harry with Cho."

Ginny froze. She definitely did not want to talk about Harry right now. She was still working out for herself what her status with him was and her feelings for him. The concept of sharing her internal conflicts with Hermione didn't thrill her at the moment. Especially anything with Harry. But then again, this wasn't as bad as the summer question that she had been dreading. She was positive Hermione would ask her about what happened or to say she was sorry. Both were not what she wanted. So Ginny gave her the truth – well, sort of.

"He didn't even notice me and I wasn't really close to him. He had to date eventually."

Hermione opened her mouth, but shut it again.

So maybe she didn't answer the question. So what, right? That was all true. What she didn't tell Hermione, though, was that she had attempted to show her maturity and get over Harry, by dating others.

"Listen, Ginny…" Hermione started, tentatively. Ginny shut her eyes. She had been expecting her to say something about Harry and this summer. She was just surprised it hadn't come sooner.

"Would it be…err… okay if you didn't tell anyone about this fight Ron and I had?"

Ginny opened her eyes, surprised, and smiled. Hermione wouldn't confront her yet. Too relieved and happy that she was talking to Hermione again, Ginny decided not to mention the fact that by tomorrow the entire school would know what happened. It wasn't just that everyone in Gryffindor eavesdrops, but the two aren't exactly quiet.

"Of course." Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a hug, feeling better then she had all year.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I merely played with J.K.R's characters. _**

Chapter 3: Hogsmeade

Ginny sat next to the fire, wiggling her toes. It had been a long day. Ginny opened her diary to a new page and started writing with a fresh quill.

_December 8th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got back from Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid made us find Snuggling Snow Bunnies. Sounds harmless, right? Wrong. Whoever named them had waayyy too much firewhiskey. They're almost worse than the skrewts! Hagrid said they had a special talent and that we would learn what they did. Oh, and we did._

_Hagrid starts the lesson out by showing us a huge crate full of the little fuzzy creatures. They were adorable! (Notice the past tense.) Then, Hagrid just dumps them out and they go scurrying into the snow just like the nifflers he showed us last week. But there was one difference. These didn't come back. _

_So, Hagrid gets very upset and we all feel bad. After all, the little bunnies were cute. He asks us to help round the bunnies up. Not so hard, right? Wrong. We start trudging through the snow, dragging out feet so not to step on one, while burying our hands through the snow, blindly. When, all of the sudden, I find one. How do I know? It BIT me! Yes, the cute, adorable, fuzzy, little white fluff ball BIT me! Their special talent? Biting. Not only did it bite me, but my arm kept getting colder and colder until I realized the bunny was dragging me down with it! Not only does it bite whenever it sees the light of day, but drags the intruder down with it. _

_Now, I have many microscopic bites on my fingers under the multiple coats of gauze Madam Pomfrey put on my hand. So the reason why I am writing all funny is because Madam Pomfrey bandaged my hand up like it was about to fall off. Honestly._

_And if that isn't enough, Harry saw my hand. _

_I was coming back from the Hospital Wing and was in a great hurry because I was thoroughly annoyed I had to go there in the first place, when I saw Harry coming down the corridor. Now, normally, I would hide behind a classmate or lose him by running around people, but today we were all alone. I was trapped._

_I quickly attempted to hide my hand from his view, but it was too late. He came up to me and our conversation went something like this…_

"_Hey Ginny. What happened to your hand?_

"_Oh, nothing. I have to go."_

_And I walked away. I walked away looking completely stupid. Of course I couldn't tell him about my hand because it would make me look like a baby. He would laugh at me if I told him I was attacked by a Snuggling Snow Bunny and that would confirm his decision about not letting me participate on his plans, so I walked away. But attempting to not feel stupid didn't work, because he gaped at me while I walked ahead with a bowed head._

_I'm so mad at myself! Why didn't I just smile at him and walk away. Or why didn't I just make something up? Like… I don't know… that it got hit by a rampaging bludger… or that Grawp ate my fingers. I'm so stupid! _

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione plopped down next to her and Ginny immediately slammed her diary shut.

"Hey Herm- Whoa! What'd you do?" To say that Hermione was covered head-to-toe in snow would be an understatement.

"Well, when I was walking back from Astronomy, Ron and Harry snuck up on me and decided they needed some target practice."

"Ah, I see," replied Ginny, attempting to cover up the fall of her face when Hermione mentioned Harry.

"So, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ginny asked Hermione. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, Ron would have asked her.

Hermione tilted her head sideways and produced a false smile.

"Come on Ginny, you're brother wouldn't notice me if I hit him over the head with a beater's bat!"

"Maybe not… but he might if you did it about twenty times," Ginny suggested, laughing. "Hermione, did it ever occur to you to ask _him_?"

Hermione seemed thoroughly puzzled.

"Ask him. Me? Why would I ever do a silly thing like that? No way. Your brother just needs to figure it out for himself."

Ginny sighed. Hermione was right, of course, but if the two of them weren't so stubborn, none of this would have happened in the first place. But she couldn't say anything, as she was guilty of being stubborn herself.

"Fine, fine. Don't say anything."

"I won't. So, do you want to come to Hogsmeade this weekend since Ron is a complete idiot?"

"You sure you don't want to ask him?"

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, throwing a quill at her.

Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks around noon. She pushed open the old wooden door and stepped inside to find Hermione sitting with books laid across a table in the back.

Hermione waved her over without taking an eye off the book she was reading, which was a mystery to Ginny. How did she do that?

Ginny plopped her bag down and waited until Hermione looked up.

"How'd you do that?" Ginny asked.

"Do what?"

"Wave me over without looking up!"

"It's called peripheral vision."

"I know that… but were you looking over at the door the whole time? You never even stopped reading!"

Hermione looked utterly confused, so Ginny decided to change the topic.

"Anyway, what's new with you?"

"Ginny, we need to talk."

Ginny laughed and fidgeted with her Butterbeer nonchalantly. Playing innocent was her best bet.

"We are talking."

"You know what I mean, Ginny."

Ginny remained still. Of course she knew what she meant. That, however, did not change the fact that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ginny, we need to talk about Harry."

"I don't want to talk about him." Ginny knew she sounded childish, but she didn't care.

"You can't keep avoiding him! You know he keeps trying to talk to you. Why won't you let him? You always run away or make up an excuse."

Ginny winced inwardly. She needed to change the subject and change it fast.

"Hermione, what are these books about?" Ginny asked, feigning interest.

Hermione paused for a moment, but then scowled.

"Ginny! You can't avoid my questions."

"Hermione, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"When are you going to, Ginny? I have waited patiently, trying to make you open up to me. But every time I even mention Harry you freeze and then leave the room moments after! You can't avoid him Ginny. I can help, if you'd like."

"Hermione, I don't need a psychiatrist." Ginny retorted, coolly.

"You don't know what you need! You think you can avoid him forever. You think that you can live in your own little world. You think that everything will magically be-"

"No! You don't know what I think. You have no _idea_ what I think!" Screamed Ginny, losing it, causing people to stare.

"Well then, what do you think? I'm _dying_ to know."

"I think you should stay out of my life! You have no idea what it feels like to be dumped because your boyfriend feels like you won't be able to protect yourself. You have no idea what it feels like to walk into a room of my friends, secretly discussing things without me, and then telling me I'm too young and to go away." Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly, but Ginny kept ranting on. "You have no idea what it feels like to be the damsel in distress! People think it's glamorous and heroic, but it's not! You have no idea what it's like to avoid your best friend, ex-boyfriend, and brother for months. You have NO idea what it's like to be ME, Hermione!" Ginny screamed, not noticing everyone in the Three Broomsticks silently staring at her.

Ginny picked up her bag from the table and turned around to storm out, when she froze.

Behind her, stood Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Pure horror froze Ginny as she stared at them and wondered how much of her lengthy rant they had heard. Ron looked past Ginny and made a questioning face at Hermione.

And it was then that Ginny realized Hermione invited them.

"Hermione," Ginny started, wheeling around. "You set me up. Decided to play the psychiatrist and bring us all together? Invite Harry and Ron and try to salvage everything?" The look on Hermione's face confirmed Ginny's guess and she kept going. "I can't believe you did this. By the looks on their faces, correct me if I'm wrong, but they didn't exactly expect to see me here either."

Ginny stood for a few minutes to let everything seep in, and then stormed out the door and into the bitter weather.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I merely played with J.K.R's characters._

Chapter 4: Downhill

"Now," started Professor Slughorn who stood at the front of them room, beaming at all of his sixth years. "I don't want to start out hard on you all, but we are going to go fast this year. Every day you come in we will be fixing a new potion and you will be reading a few chapters a night. Today, we will be making a strengthening potion that can be used-" Professor Slughorn paused, choosing his words, "-in many situations." Ever since the school year started, the professors had been trying to do everything to help get the students prepared for the war. "So… you may begin!"

Immediately, there were sounds of dragging cauldrons, chatting, rustling of bags, and laughter. Everyone was frantically running around the room in order to be able to finish. Everyone, that is, except Ginny.

Ginny sat with her head in her hand, lethargic. She unenthusiastically crushed her beetles with one hand.

It had been just two days since the fiasco in the Three Broomsticks, and she was once again back where she had started. Once again she was avoiding all three of them at all costs, though this time it was harder. Ever since the encounter in Hogsmeade, all three of them seemed to be eager to talk to her.

But nobody was as bad Hermione. Why did Hermione always feel the need to interfere? Why, when they were just about to have a good girl-to-girl talk, did Hermione have to drag the boys into it?

Picturing Hermione's face, Ginny started pulverizing her scarab beetles with renewed vehemence.

_'I hate when she manipulates me like that. Trying to force me into making up with Ron and Harry? Who does she think she is? Wonder Witch?' /i _Ginny thought to herself. i _'And how much of that conversation did Harry and Ron hear?' /i _Ginny winced, trying to remember the things she said. i _'They definitely heard quite a lot if the look on their faces means anything. Damn, Hermione!'_

Ginny threw her beetles in the boiling cauldron with vigor and a huge puff of crimson smoke billowed out, quickly filling the room with a fishy smell.

Swearing under her breath, she started waving her arms maniacally to get rid of the smoke that continued to overflow from her cauldron. In doing so, however, she managed to hit Sarah, on her right, in the face.

"Ouch! Ginny, what are you doing?" exclaimed a very disgruntled Sarah.

"Oh, Sarah! I'm so sorry," Ginny gushed, without stopping flapping her arms. "Damn it! Stupid cauldron got mad at me."

"Ginny, stop it! Here." Sarah muttered an incantation and the smoke immediately ceased, but the fishy smell remained. "Ginny? Is there anything wrong?"

But even if Ginny did want to answer that question, she couldn't have because the professor cut in.

"Class, please hand in your potions now. Class dismissed!"

Ginny collapsed into her chair and let her head fall on her desk. Could the day get any worse?

"Ginevra, could you please see me in my office?" And at these words, the professor slowly disappeared through his office door.

_Great, just great. He's going to yell at me and then question why I'm in his class since I can't manage to make a simple strengthening potion without filling the room with a horrid odor. _

Slowly, Ginny lifted her head from the table and trudged over to Slughorn's door that had every inch covered in smiling and waving ex-students. Gingerly nudging the door open, Ginny stepped inside.

"Ah, Miss Weasley!" exclaimed the professor, waddling towards Ginny. "Yes, yes. Can you believe it slipped my mind to mail these Slug Club invitations off? There is an opening gathering tomorrow and the school owls will never deliver in time," he spoke enthusiastically and handed Ginny two envelopes with loopy cursive written on them.

"You will be able to make it, won't you?"

"Oh, err… sure," she finished, unsure of what to say.

"Lovely, lovely. So you will hand Miss Granger's to her as well? I'm afraid I won't be able to give it to her personally at such short notice."

"Err… sure," she finished lamely, again.

"Great, great!" Slughorn smiled and sat down at his desk.

Ginny stood there, frozen. That was all? No yelling, screaming? No disappointment speech? No detention?

"Is that… all?" Ginny asked, tentatively.

The professor looked confused for a moment and then smiled, knowingly. "Ginevra, Ginevra, a simple mistake like that? It happens to the best of us. Now, run along and please try to hand Hermione her letter right away."

"Of course," replied Ginny, as she retreated out of his office. She would have much preferred yelling. Yelling she was used to. But a confrontation with Hermione? Ginny walked down the corridors feeling helpless. Not only had her day started off horribly, but it was about to get much worse.

What could she do? She couldn't throw away the letter, because then Hermione would find out that Ginny had thrown it away and she would have to confront her. _Maybe if I just left it on Hermione's bed…_ Ginny thought to herself. Yes, that would do.

So Ginny made her way up to her dormitory and stopped in front of the girls' room. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened for any noises from inside. She needed to do this quietly, quickly, and with nobody watching.

When she was sure nobody was in the room, she opened the door and walked over to Hermione's perfectly-made bed. The crimson and gold bedcovers were completely flat with her pillows fluffed and the same amount of covers hanging off each side of the four-poster bed.

This past year Hermione had insisted, as Head Girl, that the house elves would not clean the Gryffindor girls' dorm, much to everyone's dismay. Ever since, every bed was in shambles with covers strewn all over the floor and clothes everywhere. Everyone's except Hermione's.

Her bed was perfect. Every morning she made her bed perfect and clean using a special charm that she refused to tell anyone else. She insisted that the library was there for a reason, but nobody ever had the energy to go look up a bed-making spell. Or you could just call it laziness.

Ginny looked at Hermione's bed for one moment more, and then decided she was being silly and over-dramatic. She laid the invitation on Hermione's bed and stood back to take a look. She wasn't satisfied. It irked Ginny when things were all neat and pretty. She liked things to be orderly disorganized.

It needed… a dent in the mattress, or a pillow off-center, or a wrinkle in the sheets.

Decidedly, Ginny sat on the bed, stood up and took another look. There was a small wrinkle. She sat down again and scooted around a bit, then stood up to admire her handiwork. It was still too perfect.

Without thinking, Ginny pushed a pillow onto the floor and watched it squash with great delight. But it was just only missing a pillow. She crawled up onto the bed and stood, wiggling her feet into the mattress. She was about to jump, when the door opened and someone walked in.

And to Ginny's great luck, it was none other than Hermione.

Ginny froze as she realized who walked in and what she was doing. How childish could she be? She was going to jump on Hermione's bed because she was angry with her?

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

She opened her mouth to reply, but only air came out. What was she thinking?

"Ginny?" Hermione asked again, wanting an explanation.

"There's your letter."

"Why are you on my bed?" Hermione glanced at the pillow on the floor, her bed covers askew, and Ginny on top of it. She pursed her lips and Ginny felt the bed covers move beneath her. Once again it was perfectly made.

Ginny felt her foot twitch with an urge to kick the bed covers, but she maintained her discipline and stepped off the bed. What was she to say? She could ignore her, or yell at her, or just pretend like nothing happened. Ginny only wished disappearing was an option. For once, she was at a loss of words. She didn't want to yell. She was sick of yelling. But lately, it was the only way she was heard.

"There's your letter," she repeated.

"You didn't answer my question," Hermione replied, hands on her hips.

"I know."

This answer seemed to infuriate Hermione. She pursed her lips even more and glared at Ginny, like many times she glared at Ron.

"I'm head girl!"

"Yes, I know that also." Ginny knew that Hermione would get angry, but that only made her enjoy it so much more.

"Ginevra Weasley! How dare you act like this! We were right for not letting you in on our plans. You're acting like you're two!" Hermione shouted.

Through the last part of her mini speech, Ginny remained her composure, miraculously. Hermione had pushed her way too much, and she didn't mean the last part, had she? She trembled on the inside, wondering why her comment had hurt so much, but her voice remained an even monotone.

"You missed my middle name."

Hermione looked half-defeated when Ginny didn't shout back at her. In a huff, Hermione stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ginny collapsed on her own unkempt bed and closed her eyes so her tears wouldn't escape. How could she be so silly? Words were just words, and Hermione didn't mean those things, right? Crying about it wouldn't change anything.

Ginny was just nodding off, when she heard a rap at her window.

Dragging herself out of bed, she opened the window to let a baffled, brown school owl inside. It held out its foot as she undid the letter attached.

Carefully sliding the envelope open, she pulled out the letter gingerly. Her face grew from annoyance to confusion. It read,

**Dear Ginny,**

**Please meet me in the room of requirement at 9pm tomorrow night.**


End file.
